


Are You Nasty?

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Pete, Daddy/Baby, M/M, Panties, Slight Crossdressing, Tattoo Kink, baby!patrick, overuse of the word baby, overuse of the word daddy, patrick gets a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets an extra special tattoo for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Nasty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Pete's POV

I drive as Patrick fumbles awkwardly in the seat next to me.

"We're going home right?" He asks as he fidgets in his seat more with his hands crossed on his lap. "Of course, what baby wants baby gets" I reply smugly. 

He sighed with just this edge of nervous and I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers and kissing the back of his hand as I drove making him blush. "My baby's so beautiful when he blushes" I teased as he hid his face in my hoodie he wore today.

I laughed and pulled into the driveway, getting out and opening his door for him, taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"You know that if someone filmed that then we're fucked right?" I smiled as I held him close to me. "I don't think I can bring myself to care right now" I said as I moved with him in a slow dance in our living room.

"Daddy it hurts!" He whined as we danced. I stopped and carried him to our bedroom. "Why don't you show your daddy your new tattoo? Hmm?" I said teasingly as I set him on the bed and sat in the armchair.

"If that's what my daddy wants.." He trailed off, dammit he could look the perfect blend of innocent and sexy when he wanted to.

He started slowly stripping in front of me as my jaw dropped, that was the last thing I would've expected, especially today of all days.

He took off my hoodie and his Motion City Soundtrack shirt at once, making me gasp at his newfound braveness.

I gulped loudly as he took off his shoes and dropped his pants, showing the delicate pink lace panties I had bought him recently, I could see how turned on he was through them and swallowed hard.

He sat back on the bed and I stepped forward and slipped off the panties, he knew I liked doing that. There, right above the shaft of his dick, read five simple words in black ink, 'my daddy will kill you' I groaned internally as I seen him completely nude and spread out for me.

"What was your first tattoo like baby?" I asked him, it had been so long for me that I had forgotten what the first was like.

"It hurt a lot but it was worth it for you daddy" he said looking up at me innocently and I couldn't help but kiss him passionately and lovingly as I stripped myself in between kisses.

"And why did my baby pick those words?" I asked as we took a breather.  
"Because if anyone besides you sees it you'll kill them" "Why's that?" "Because I'm yours and only yours and only you're allowed to see my body" "That's right baby" I smiled, proud of my baby for knowing the rules. 

When I was completely stripped I turned him over so he was laying face first on the mattress. "Were you a bad boy Patrick? Did you get a tattoo?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes! Yes daddy! I was a bad baby!" He whined impatiently. "Then you have to be punished" I said sternly as I spanked him hard across his left ass cheek as he whined in pleasure at the touch and I groaned internally seeing the bright red handprint in the middle of his pale cheek before giving the right cheek one too.

He writhed and squirmed under me so I let him roll back over, pining his hands above his head and tying them to the headboard with a silk tie.

I didn't tie him too firmly, there was some give if he needed it but not too much.  
I put a blindfold on him and kissed him softly, "Safe word?" I asked. "Tattoo" he said blushing.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting the lube, coating my fingers and touching the tattoo softly, he moaned at the touch and bucked up into it, I smiled and barely touched his cock with my finger as I slowly ran it up the underside, making him squirm.

"Please! Pete! Fuck!" He whined as I slid my finger back down his shaft and slowly trailed the sticky to his hole, sliding one slippery finger inside, he groaned and shook barely, making me hesitate as I slipped another in, he started grinding down on my fingers.

I slid a third in as he outright moaned and when my fingers brushed against that spot in him he cried out and tugged at the tie.  
"No no no no no baby" "But whyyyy?" "You know damn well why" I said with a hint of vigor and he relaxed, moaning and my fingers probed him with ease.

I pulled out my fingers and he whined, slicking up my cock I laid on top of him and kissed him deeply, mumbling a quick I love you before slowly sliding in.

He cried out at the intrusion and threw his head back, his legs wrapped tightly around my waist while I slowly slid into his tight wet heat.

"Pete! Ohmygod!" He said as I sank to the hilt and stopped, setting my forehead on his, pecking his lips softly until he smiled and nodded.

I moved my head to his shoulder and kissed it while I slowly pulled back out, just to slide back in with ease. "Moremoremore!" "You're such an eager little slut for daddy today, hmm?" "Yes! Only for you daddy!" "Better be only me" I said as I thrust into him slowly, savoring this sweet little angel below me, before going faster, harder, until he was shaking in pleasure under me.

"Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" He whined. "You're not gonna cum until I say so, can you be a good boy for daddy?" He hesitated before whining and replying "Yes daddy! I'll be a good slut!" I grabbed his hip in one of my hands and grabbed his dick loosely in the other, placing a finger on his tip so he couldn't cum yet and pulled him down to meet my thrusts as I went rougher and deeper, making him gasp.

I was fucking into him full force, keeping my hand on his dick when I took my finger off his tip and started roughly stroking him while I whispered in his ear "Cum" and he throbbed and came almost instantly, tightening so firmly around me I was sure my dick was gonna fall off but I didn't care as I had the best orgasm of my life.

When I was coming down I untied him and took off his blindfold, he opened his eyes and smiled at me, looking down between us. "Look at all that cum! Was that all me?" He asked in disbelief as I nodded.  
"Yeah, and.." I pointed up and his eyes went wide "How the fuck did I hit the ceiling?!" "I'm pretty sure that's my brain actually!" I said and giggled, turning us over and holding him close, I wasn't ready to pull out yet, the warmth of him and my cum on my dick felt incredible.

"Pete?" He asked after awhile of coming down and breathing each other's air.  
"Yeah Trick?" "I love you" "I love you too" I said and blushed, kissing him like our love depended on it.


End file.
